Megas XLR: Things Will Never Change
by Chibi-Angelwolf-chan
Summary: {Megas XLR} When Coop's cousin's parents die, they come to live with him. Jamie develops feelings for Roxy, and she befriends Kiva. But one dark secret lies within her and Coop, Kiva, and Jamie are going to have to figure it out.
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR. If I did, I would die happy XD I do own Roxy. The Prologue takes place in Colorado, Roxy's home. Some of the things in here I have experience (I really did go to All-State. . such stressful times…) I do this out of enjoyment, and I do not appreciate flames. If you have constructive criticism though, it's greatly appreciated because I would like to get better at writing. Fuzzy Cactus is my own doujinshi, and you can find it on my profile if you wish to read. Now please enjoy

-Calico

Prologue

Screaming. The wrath of bullets scream pass me, one nicking me on the ear. I was too young to experience this. I knelt down on the ground, hands covering my ears. My head throbbed from the sound. People around me fell to the ground, all dead. I couldn't stand it anymore. I said a silent prayer to myself, hoping I would be heard. I started focusing on myself. Suddenly, my back started throbbing even more with pain. I started screaming, no one could hear me. The demons were coming for me. I crossed my arms around my chest, stretching towards my back, digging my nails into my shoulders. I could feel the wings sprouting within. Two long humps on my back started growing longer and bigger. Pain sprinted throughout my back and throughout my body, I laid on the ground. My two wings  
protected me from the bullets trying to be shot at me. My reincarnation took over. What happened next, I can't recall.

MEGAS XLR- FUZZY CACTUS- Things Will Never Change

"Coop," His mother's eyes softened while looking at him. "Your cousin's Roxy and Skippy are coming to stay with us for a while."

"Mom!! Why'd you invite them!!! Roxy I don't mind, but Skippy!" Coop paused his game. His mother's eyes started streaming tears.

"Eh?" He looked over to his shot-gun riding pal, Jamie. Kiva sat there, her cold eyes turning to them.

"Their parents, died. They were fighting some new form of alien. It's the least I could do. Roxy may have just graduated, but she can't take on that sort of responsibility." Coop gulped down the tears he could feel coming on. He wasn't the sappy type and he could not let Kiva see him cry. He could feel the knot in his throat.

"DING-DONG!" 

"Oh, that must be them." His mother went upstairs. After a few minutes, Coop could feel the steps of people coming down the stairs. It was a girl and a boy. The girl had light brown hair, tinted with purple. She had a large steel cross earring hanging. Her eyes were a pale hazel, her eyebrows forming an expression of concern. She wore a black jacket with the Element symbol embedded on it. She wore long, ripped up jeans and carried a skateboard with her. She was small and thin, not someone who you'd think to be a relative of Coop. Beside her, was a younger boy. He was chunky, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was tossed, a light brown, and he wore a cap to the side.

"Hey Coop!" The boy ran over to his cousin's side. He sat right down in the middle of him and Jamie. Jamie let this one off, feeling sorry for him.

"Uh...hey Roxy. You wanna sit down?" Coop pointed towards a cushioned chair beside them. Roxy sat down in it, not saying a word, clutching onto her skateboard, looking down. Jamie looked her over. She wasn't half bad looking. Long fingers, nicely shaped legs. Broad breasts. Jamie blushed a bit. He had to look away, he could feel a boner coming on. Focus on the game Jamie, don't notice her...uhh....strong points o.o;;

Kiva looked at her. She had an athletic build. I bet she is a tough fighter She thought to herself. She brushed her red hair back behind her. She looks sad though. Kiva's smile faded, she couldn't look at her anymore.

Roxy groaned a bit. She could feel the strangers staring at her. She didn't want any sympathy. She pulled out a small notebook from her pocket. She grabbed a pencil and started sketching in it. Jamie got up and strode over to her. He leaned over her chair to look at what she was doing. Roxy felt this, and stopped she looked up at him. She stared at him, her mouth formed into a cute wondering expression. Jamie winced to keep his cool.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" 

"Um...thanks." She looked back down again, and started to sketch. She stopped. She's seen him before.

"Hey, I've seen you before!"

"You have?!?" Jamie looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, you were at All-State." All-State...how could she have known oo Was she there?

"I was in the first violins section." Jamie searched through his mind to remember. Then it hit him. She was sitting first chair, concert-mistress. The best of the best. His mom used to teach her, they used to live in New Jersey. All of this was coming back to him.

Is it really her. The girl I was in love with. Jamie's eyes locked with hers. How could he have forgotten all of this...

She casually brushed her hair back, waiting for him to respond. Then it hit him. This was the girl who he dated for the short period of time. He remembered seeing her.

Jamie sat in an overstuffed chair, uncomfortably. He had his hands in his pockets, looking at the architecture of the ceiling, his viola right beside him.

"Hey! Congrats on getting first chair!" A brown-haired girl smiled at him. She carried a violin in her hands. She had a small face, with a small nose. She wore a short black skirt, with a white blouse, with a black tie adding rebellion to her look. She was cute.

"Thanks, do you know which chair you got?"

"Not really sure yet. They haven't posted it. I played a half-hour ago and I think they're STILL doing the auditions." She joked.

"Know what you mean, wanna sit down?" Jamie moved his viola over, making room for the girl.

"Sure!" She sat down, facing him eye to eye now. Jamie blushed a bit.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Roxy!"

"And I'm Jamie, or the best viola player in New Jersey!" He smirked as he said it, shaking her hand. She giggled a bit, then looked over at the crowd of people.

"Oooo!!! I think they're posting the results! Gotta go! Nice talking to you Jamie!" She ran off, waving back at him.

"Same here, good luck!" He waved back. He leaned his head back on the chair, gloating about how well he did with her.

"Who was that Jamie?" His mom asked. She was as pale and thin as he was, her jet-black hair tied up into a bun with hair falling down.

"She said her name was Roxy."

"I think I used to teach her when you guys were little," his mom said, finger to her mouth. Jamie was too young to remember all his mother taught, so he pulled on his headphones, and turned on some blasting music.

"Umm…." Roxy was a bit nervous from the silence between them. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." She quickly got up, and ran up the stairs, skipping one step every time. Jamie realized she was gone, and ran up after her. Skippy, Kiva, and Coop focused on the screen of the t.v. as if their life depended on it.

Roxy hurried to the bathroom. Images started coming back to her. She saw her mother and father on the ground, surrounded in blood and other dead bodies. Voices screaming at her, while she imagined herself on the battlefield. She lifted up the seat of the toilet, her body retching up vomit. She coughed when she was done, wiping her mouth on some toilet paper. She sat down, leaning against the bathtub, she saw a razor within reach of her. It was just sitting there…calling to her. She hesitantly picked it up, eyeing herself on it. She brushed her finger lightly on it. It pricked her and blood oozed out of the wound. It was her only way she could express her pain at that moment…

To be continued…


	2. Happiness and Suffering

I really don't care, I'm continuing. It took a lot of thinking, because I want my story lines to be different. Please enjoy chapter 2 and thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me and they keep me going on this story so R&R please!

CHAPTER TWO: Happiness and Suffering

Jamie ran his hands through his thick, dark hair. He suddenly remembered what happened those 3 days when he met her. The unusual bumping into each other, her sneaking into his hotel room, her sudden changes from calm tranquillity to a rabid feistiness. It was things he thought he knew and loved about her. Apparently he didn't know her at all. She was just a pretty face to him. A mask over her true self. A person who he yearned to understand. Someone to share his secrets. He may have been a goof ball on the outside, but deep inside he's a serious guy. He looked at the clock. It had been 30 minutes since she left. _Something must've happened_, he decided. Bored out of his wits, he went to go search for her. He searched around, looking around corners, around the kitchen, into the bedrooms, and finally the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was halfway shut, a dim light emitting from entrance. _She must be inside_, he thought. He opened the door to a horrific lump on the bathroom floor. Blood stained the ceramic tiles of the bathroom, a razor blade apparently thrown from the bloody skid marks it left behind it. Jamie knelt down beside her, brushing back hair. It reminded him of his sister's death. He shivered at the thought of it. It was probably one reason he was so screwed up. He witnessed death firsthand, of his older sister.

"Roxy?" She looked up at him. Her blue eyes dimmed, her expression knowing. Her pink cheeks turned pale, her body growing weaker.

"Jeez Roxy! You sure know how to worry a guy!" He attempted to pick her up. She was A LOT heavier than she looked. He struggled from under the weight of her seemingly light body, and carried her into the nearest room. He laid her down into the bed, not caring if fresh blood was staining the sheets.

"I'm going to get help now."

"Wait! No!" She gasped. She grabbed hold of his hand and firmly squeezed it. She looked directly into his eyes, and he suddenly got chills running down his spine.

"Fine, since you're holding onto my hand so damn tight. Can ya lay off a little? I'm more fragile than you think!"

"Sorry." She said. She looked down to the ground. She looked so cute.

"Gah…" Jamie groaned. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. "You attract trouble, you know that?"

"I know that." She said as she held his hand, she rubbed his hand against her soft cheek.

"Roxy?" Jamie wasn't sure what to do. He never experienced a girl actually holding his hand like that. He dreamt it though, one of those strange dreams where you don't know why you dreamt it. She reminded him of a cat. Her quick and smooth reflexes, he wanted to hear her purr. He gulped, severely blushing. He felt a nosebleed coming on quick, and he had to get out of there. He was pretty sure mixing of their blood wouldn't be to sanitary.

"Roxy, I have to go-" He said, and he ran out of the room.

"Ja-eez Jamie, you sure know how to get out of a room quickly." She said, her lip now curled into a pout and she folded her arms over each other. But after a while, she smiled, and giggled. Oh so long had it been since she's had fun like that with a guy she actually liked. She craved attention, and would sometimes do things she didn't want to do to please someone. After being stepped on so many times, her vivid warm heart turned into a dull ice personality. Her words would stab right into people's hearts, and people learned to give her respect. She was a hard-ass. But yet she regretted it. She had hurt people she didn't want to, all because of her big mouth. She sighed. Her eyes were getting droopy. And she soon found herself dozing into a deep sleep.

Kiva and Jamie looked in on the now peacefully sleeping Roxy.

"Jamie, how'd this happen?"

"What the hell! Don't blame it on ME Kiva!"

"I WASN'T! Can't you get that through you're thick skull?"

"Whatever."

"Hmm… I will try to find out why she's cutting herself. In the meantime, you stay away from me. You've been grating on my nerves lately."

"What, are you some kind of doctor or something."

"I did an intense study in psychology in the future. But that was before they made me captain of my squad."

"Whatever you say Kiva. Whatever you say. But don't kill her cause maybe **I** want to date her."

"Just go now Jamie."

"Whatever, see ya." He waved at Kiva, flipping her off while doing so.

"I will never understand that monkey boy…" Kiva said angrily, anger surging through her veins as she clenched her hands.

Roxy hearing Kiva and Jamie's fight woke up from her peaceful sleep. She groaned as the bright light shone in on her. She shielded her eyes and whimpered.

"Turn off that frikken light Skippy!" as saying so, she lifted up her hand and saw an enormous tan face inches from hers.

"Woah!" Roxy screamed. She jumped and tried to push it away.

"Please calm down Roxy. I'm not going to hurt you."

Roxy looked and saw it was only Kiva.

"Jeez, don't you guys have manners in the future."

"Listen, I want to help you. Help you over your problem."

"Hmpf…that's what all the other psychologists told me." Roxy laughed while saying so. "They're all a bunch of bull….they don't know what I have to go through."

"But that's why I want to help Roxy. I want to understand what you're going through right now. I want to feel your pain so I can try to cure it."

"You…"

"Yes Roxy? Tell me, please." Kiva's hushed tone was like a mother's to her child.

"You can't understand what I'm going through. 'Cause I'm not like everyone else. Listen, can you keep a secret? Naomi told me not to tell anyone."

"Naomi?"

"She's the leader of the organization."

"And what's the organization?"

"Of the Guardians. I'm an angel." Kiva's eyes widened.

"An angel?"

"Yes. Even though I don't seem like it….arg! It's so hard to explain! Just…just look at my back Kiva." Roxy pulled up her shirt revealing her pale back. On her shoulder blades there were 2 scars. Both in the form of tiny wings.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, I'm guessing we're still living around during your time eh?"

"Yes…unfortunately the Glorft killed them. And one of them…" Kiva's emerald eyes suddenly filled up with tears. "One of them…was my daughter…"

To be continued…

Calico: Nyah! I hope I left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger! And just remember, the more reviews and loving I get, the faster I'm gonna update ;)


End file.
